Sailor Moon: SG-1
by UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER
Summary: Takes place after the events of "Antarctica". When a new threat arises, the Sailor Senshi soon find themselves teaming up with another group of heroes who also have a history of saving the the world.


_**~Blue Police Box fades in and door opens~**_

_~Me: Thanks for the lift. All right, where was I? Oh yea! _

_**A/N: **Wow, it's been a while since I have been in this section of the fanfiction universe. But I am back and I decided to try my had at another crossover involving two of my favorite franchises. This is not going to be easy for me so please be kind. _

_Standard disclaimer: Sailor Moon and StarGate SG-1 belong to their respective owners and not me so do not sue me, I AM STILL BROKE!_

_Now without further ado... my next story..._

_**{ { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } **_

_**{ Prologue: End and Begining...}**_

"My princess! Hurry!" a firm yet panicked called out over the chorus of explosions and screams which could be heard through the walls, as her royal majesty _Princess Kakyuu _made her way down one of the many hallways of the of the Kinmoku Royal Palace.

It was as if a horrible dream had come into reality, the attack had come sudden and swift, as the great evil and her minions swept across her kingdom. Striking down anyone and anything which stood in their way, showing absolutely no mercy to anyone who were unfortunate enough to be caught in their onslaught. No one was spared from the brutality of these demons as men, women, old and young alike, were struck down with a vicious fury the likes no one could have ever imagined.

Kakyuu could remember when she was just a child, hearing stories about a legendary Senshi who went mad with power , destroying entire planets and harvesting the star seeds from the doomed population. But for a long time that was what the princess thought they were, just stories to frighten little children. Now all that was left of her family's once proud kingdom was the capital city which she had called home all her life and much like the rest of her planet, it burned uncontrollably. As what was left of her kingdom's army tried in vain to defend it and those who sought shelter behind its walls.

It was very clear to see that the Planet Kinmoku and its people were doomed to extiction with no hope of salvation. A strong sense of guilt began to take hold of Kakyuu as she made her way down to the lower levels of the palace, the screams and explosion growing fainter as the walls grew thicker. A lot of people... HER people were dying, many of had fled to the capital in hopes that they would be safe from the great evil which had destroyed their homes and lives. Now many of them would die alone and afraid, while their princess would flee and left them behind.

"We're almost there!" one of her escorting guardians cried out just as the group mad it to the final level of the palace, where a pair of imposing doors stood in front of them. The type of doors in which one would use to discourage would be trespassers.

"Princess... do you have the key your father left you?" the leader of the group asked Kakyuu, her blue eyes showing both loyalty and concern.

"Right here." the Princess said quietly, as she took out the key and handed it over to her friend. With a deep breath, the guardian senshi proceeded to unlock the doors before them and when she did, said doors opened up to reveal a rather large ring which stood in the center of the room with a ramp leading up to the center of it.

"Come one, there isn't much time!" the woman with violet eyes said quickly, as she moved over to a small control panel and began to manipulate the controls. "I hope I remember what the King told me."

"I want to stay." Kakyuu said firmly, as she looked at her three surviving guardians. "This is not right!"

"My princess, it was your father's wish that you remain safe." the leader of the group replied. "You hold the key to saving our people and even the Galaxy. We must get you to safety."

"Fighter is right." the third member of her guardian team replied. "You have to go and find this... _Tai'reen _your father spoke of."

"But..."

Suddenly there was a loud roar as what looked like a pillar of liquid suddenly exploded out of the ring, before it imploded on itself and was replaced with a shimmering wall of light . "There, the Sha'pi has been activated. Princess, you must hurry!"

Another loud explosion rocked the palace, the evil was close. Kakyuu just looked at her three guardians with a sad expression on her face before she said, "My friends... I want to thank all of you for what you have done for me and I hope that one day we shall meet again."

"We will, princess." Sailor Star Fighter replied, as she and her surviving senshi assembled around their beloved leader.

"Goodbye my friends." Kakyuu said one last time with a slight sob, before she walked into the wall of light and disappeared into it. Just as another violent explosion rocked the palace.

_**{ { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } **_

_**A/N: **There you go, what you think. Anyway I want to point out that I will be working on this and another project so do not expect updates as often as you like. As always please leave a review and tell me what you think._

_Until next time, Nightstalker signing off... _


End file.
